


Fragments

by Queenzie



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Past Abuse, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: Terra Markov was like a diamond.





	Fragments

“Why would you want to still be friends with someone who betrayed you?” 

Sobbing; that’s how Beastboy had found her. Now she was on her knees, digging her short nails into her sides until she drew blood while begging for him to end her life.

After being manipulated by Slade, Terra was left feeling empty and unstable. She hated herself to her very core for many things. Letting him use and control her body as he pleased, letting him manipulate her into betraying her friends, and believing his lies. It disgusted her to the point of nausea. All she wanted right now was to die. Completely disappear from existence.

The only words from Slade that she still believed were 'No one will ever love you’. That was replaying in her mind over and over like a broken record. 

How foolish it was of her to not believe all the warnings her friends was given her about him. Now she was paying the price. 

“Because I know the _ real  _ you.” Beastboy answered her question, pulling her out from her never ending trance of self destructive thoughts. “It’s never too late to change.”

“I-I’m too far gone.” Terra shook her head while choking on her tears, running a hand through her matted blonde hair. She felt as if she was going insane. “Just end my pathetic life already!”

Beastboy rested his hand on her shoulder, “No you’re not! Snap out of it!”

“Broken beyond repair.” Terra gravelly replied, aggressively pulling at her hair, “Destroy me!” 

“Stop!” Beastboy demanded, placing both hands on her slim shoulders and forcing her to meet his gaze. “I’ll fix you. I’ll put you back together, piece by piece.”

Terra slowly lowered her hands from her head, more tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Beastboy pulled her into a tight embrace and stroked her tangled hair, listening to her quiet sobs. After a while he gently pulled away and looked at her tear streaked face. 

“Let’s go home.” 

When the chips are down, and she finally showed her true self, Terra Markov was like a diamond.

 

The most beautiful thing that Beastboy had ever seen.


End file.
